un autre chemin
by Patmol666
Summary: AU et si la vie de harry avait changé du jour au lendemain
1. Default Chapter

un autre chemin  
  
résumé : Et si le ministere avait attrapé Peter quand Harry avait 5 ans et si quelqu'un de bien avait obtenu sa garde .  
  
hum voila tout d'abord je suis désolée s'il y a des fautes: je suis nulle en orthographe. Ha vi il faut aussi dire que c'est ma premiere fic  
  
disclamier: rien a moi a part les perso que j'ai inventé et l'histoire, tout est a J K rowling .  
  
Voila bon je me lance j'espère que ca vous plair a !!!  
  
Chapitre 1: changer de vie 8 septembre 1986 (heu je sais pas vraiment la date de naissance de Harry alors on va dire qu'il est né en 1981. si vous avez la date dite la moi et  
je changerais)  
  
la gazette du sorcier pettigrow vivant : black innocent !!!!  
  
C'est un espion du ministere qui avait infiltré les rangs de celui-dont-le- nom-ne-doit-pas-etre-pronocé qui a tiré la sonnette d'alarme : le ministere aurait commis une faute inadmissible il y a 4ans lors de l'arrestation de sirius Black soupsonné d'avoir vendu les Potter au seigneur des Ténébres et d'avoir assassiné Peter Pettigrow et plusieur moldus. L'espion aurait apperçu Peter pettigrow lors d'une reunion avec vous savez qui . Il a ensuite donné l'alerte. Nous venons d'apprendre que Sirius Black aura droita un procès et que celui ci se déroulera demain.  
  
9 septembre 1986  
  
lagazette du sorcier  
  
Black blanchi !!!  
  
Le procès de sirius black se termine a l'instant ; il sort de la salle d'audience le sourrire aux lèvres! "je vais enfin pouvoir recuperer la garde de mon filleul et lui donner tout l'amour dont il a besoin" a-t-il déclaré a notre envoyé spéciale. Peter pettigrow a été jugé coupable de crime contre l'humanité et de trahison. Ce dernier viend d'être condanné a recevoir le baisé du détraqueur.  
  
privet drive  
  
Un homme grand, mince , les cheveux noirs attachés en queue de cheval marche d'un pas rapide et déterminé. Il est heureux et inquiet. Il vient d'obtenir la garde de son filleul mais il est au courant que celui ci ne reçois pas les traitements qu'il est convenable qu'un enfant de 4 ans reçoive. Il sonne au numéro 4. Une femme au cou de girafe lui ouvre la porte. Elle lui annonce que l'enfant est pret et qu'il peut le prendre et partir.  
  
Un jeune garçon s'avance les cheveux en bataille, le regard perdu il observe l'homme avec inquiétude. -Bonjour Harry.dit il je suis sirius Black , ton parrain, c'est moi qui vais m'occuper de toi maintenant. L'enfant le regarde apeuré. -N'ais pas peur je ne te ferrai aucun mal. Il prit la valise de Harry, s'approcha de lui et lui prit la main. Il marmonna un vague "adieu" aux 3 personnes cachées les unes derières les autres.  
  
Sirius et Harry sortirent de la maison et se rendirent chez mrs Figg. sirius expliqua à Harry que celle ci était une de ses amies et que le moyen de transport qu'ils allaient utiliser pour se rendre chez lui -enfin chez eux maintenant- était la pour dee cheminette, que cela pouvait parraitre effrayant mais qu'il n'avait aucune crainte à avoir puisqu'il le porterait dans ses bras.  
  
"Black's manor"  
  
Ils arrivèrent dans un salon décoré dans des teintes bleutées. -Je vais te faire la visite guidée.  
  
La premiere porte tout au fond à droite donne sur la cuisine Celle de gauche sur le parc.  
  
Ils prirent l'escalier. A l'étage se trouvaient toutes les chambres; celle de sirius était la premiere a gauche. Il montra à harry sa chambre, située en face de la sienne. Les autres étaient celles des invités.  
  
IL laissa harry dans sa chambre pour lui permettre de prendre ses marques. Puis sirius revient le chercher et tout deux descendirent pour manger.  
  
-tu n'est pas très bavard, tu sais, tu peux me parler je ne vais pas te manger ou te taper dessus. Je ne suis pas comme ton oncle et ta tante.  
  
- c'est gentil à vous de vous occuper de moi monsieur.  
  
-Hep hep hep pas de monsieur et de vous avec moi: Tu peux m'appeler Sirius et me tutoyer.  
  
- d'accord sirius. Dit Harry en lui faisant un grand sourire.  
  
-J'était un ami de tes parents. Je peut te parler d'eux si tu veux. Mais tu dois déja tout savoir: ton oncle et ta tante ton surement raconté leur histoire. non?  
  
-he bien je sais juste qu'ils sont morts dans un accident de voiture alors je veux bien savoir le reste de l'histoire.  
  
- un acc...quoi?????????????Bon je crois qu'ils ton raconté n'importe quoi alors je vais tout recommencer du début. ok?  
  
-hum...ok.  
  
Et Sirius lui raconta tout -ou presque- ses parents, voldemort, les sorciers , lui , azkaban .......  
  
Harry s'endormi vers la fin. Sirius monta le coucher dans son petit lit rouge.......  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
je voulais juste vous dire que ce chapitre est dédié a ma malissandre adorée !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
voila j'espère que ça vous à plut et j'ai pas fait trop de fautes .  
  
vous voyez le petit truc carré avec marqué go dessus vous avez plus qu'a cliquer dessus pour me dire ce que vous en penser meme si c'est pour me dire que c'est fin nul et qu'il ne faut surtout pas que je continu !!  
  
ciao kissssssssssssss Patmol 6 6 6 


	2. Chapitre 2

résumé : peter vient de se faire chopper par le ministère et sirius a recupéré harry .  
  
disclamier : regardez le 1er chapitre  
  
merci a tous ceux qui m'ont dit qu'ils aimaient cette chose que j'ose appeller fic !!! je ne l'avait pas précisé dans le premier chapitre mais cette fic, je la publie parce que j'ai perdu un pari stupide avec mon copain !  
  
j'espère que ce 2ème chapitre vous plaira !!!  
  
ce chapitre est dédié à Watashina car c'est ma toute première revieweuse  
  
chapitre 2: les jours passent mais ne se ressemblent pas...  
  
vers 8h , Harry ouvrit un oeil , deux yeux. Les referma puis les rouvrit . Il se demanda on il était. Ce n'était pas le placard de l'oncle Vernon. La mémoire lui revint. Il était chez son parrain, Sirius.  
  
- Il est sympas lui !!  
  
Harry se leva. Il retrouva le chemin de la cuisine. Il y trouva Sirius.  
  
- Bonjour ! - Salut Harry ! Bien dormi ? - vi et toi ? - ca va !  
  
(n/a : ha les banalités de la vie.........) - Aujourd'hui nous allons sur le chemin de traversse pour acheter tes fournitures pour l'école. - pour l'école ? - ba oui c'est obligatoire même chez les sorciers. - obligatoire? Oncle Vernon ne m'a jamais envoyé à l'école. - Ne pense plus a lui, il n'en vaut pas la peine . - ok  
  
Après que Sirius et Harry aient fait leur toilette, l'adulte mit le manteau de jeune enfant et prit sa cape. Sirius porta Harry pour prendre la poudre de cheminette. Ils atterirent en douceur dans le chaudron Baveur. Ils allèrent d'abord chez Gringotts pour récupérer de l'or. Ensuite, ils prirent la direction de la boutique de madame Guipure pour acheter des robes pour l'école de Harry. Ils sortirent avec 5 robes noires brodées d'un ecusson en forme de d'oiseau, plus précisement une colombe, symbole de paix et de vie; des robes rouges, bleues et de toutes les autres couleurs ; une cape d'hivers et une cape plus légère.  
  
Sur ce ils s'arretèrent dans un petit restaurant pour remplir leurs estomacs qu'ils avaient quelque peu delaissés depuis le matin.  
  
Ils achetèrent ensuite des cahiers, des plumes, de l'encre........pour harry  
  
Enfin vers 16h ils retournèrent à Black's manor.  
  
- Harry, va voir dans ta chambre , une surprise t'y attend. lui annonca Sirius donc les yeux brillèrent lorsqu'il pu lire la joie sur le visage de son filleul.  
  
Harry courru jusqu'à sa chambre suivit de Sirius qui portait les achats. Là, une boule de poils dormait sur son lit.  
  
- Wouaou (n/a ca fait moche comme ca nan ?) ! un chien.  
  
- C'est un bouvier Bernois. Il est pour toi mais attention tu devras veiller sur lui comme je veille sur toi.  
  
- promis !  
  
- Trouves lui un nom !  
  
- Shadow (n/a je sais, je sais il ya plein de monde qui appelle les chiens comme ca dans leurs fics. Je suis désolée mais j'aime bien ce nom et pi en plus j'ai une peluche qui s'appelle comme ca !!)  
  
- Ok. C'est mimi !  
  
Comme il se faisait tard, il descendirent pour manger. Sirius avait cuisiner le plat préféré de Harry, des lasagnes à la bolognaise. Ils se régalèrent.  
  
Ensuite Sirius apprit a harry à jouer aux échecs verssion sorciers. Sirius coucha harry qui s'endormit avec shadow dans ses bras  
  
- Fait de beaux rêves mon ange.  
  
Le lendemain, Harry fit sa rentrée des classes avec quelques jours de retards.  
  
Il entrait en dernière année de maternelle dans la célèbre école nosilonbreo (n/a si ca veux dire quelque chose: c'est un anagramme de sonno libero= je suis libre en italien...... )  
  
Le soir Sirius vint chercher Harry à la sortie de l'école avec sa moto. Son filleul l'attendait, un large sourrire sur les lévres.  
  
- Alors ça ta plus ? - C'était super !! Ma maitresse est très gentille et je me suis fait un copain :Ron.  
  
Sirius apperçu Mrs Weasley qui acceuillait dans ses bras un jeune garçon aussi roux qu'elle et que tous les autres Weasley à la reflextion.  
  
- C'est lui ? - Oui  
  
Ils s'approchèrent des weasley.  
  
- Bonjour Molly. - Sirius ! Quelle surprise ! - Je suis venu chercher harry. Si j'ai bien compris ton fil et lui se sont lié d'amitié. - Oui j'ai vu. C'est bien pour eux deux . - Désolé les garçons, nous devons y aller; harry, shadow t'attend. -Ok . salut ron  
  
Sirius et harry rentrèrent donc à Black's manor et passèrent la soirée à discuter de la journée du plus jeune.  
  
Quelques mois passèrent...........................  
  
la routine s'installa peu à peu casiment au même rythme que la confiance qui commencait à lier le filleul et le parrain. L'ombre féérique de Noël se profilait au loin. Les préparatifs allaient bon train à Black's manor.  
  
Après avoir, comme tous les jours, déposé harry à l'école, Sirius repris sa moto et se dirigea vers le chemin de traverses pour faire ses achats. Il avait décidé de couvrir harry de cadeaux car il doutait fortement qu'il n'en ait jamais eu.  
  
Il lui acheta donc un balais spécialement adapté aux enfants qui avait donc une vitesse et une altitude de vol limitée pour réduire les risques d'accidents graves.  
  
Chez Fleuri & Boots (n/a ca s'écrit comme ca?), il trouva ce qui, il en était sur, ferrait le bonheur de harry: des livres de contes sorciers et moldus. Harry adorait les contes, son parrain lui en lissait un chaque soir.  
  
Sirius acheta aussi une chouette blanche avec sa cage et tous les autres accesoires indispenssable au parfait petit propiétaire d'une chouette.  
  
Enfin il dénicha une quantité assez grande de "babioles" qui ravieraient très certainement le jeune garçon.  
  
Harry, lui, en secret, fabriquait un cadeau pour Sirius. Il était très fier de pouvoir pour la première fois offrir quelquechose à quelqu'un qu'il aimait et qui l'aimait en retour.  
  
Noël arriva avec son lot de bonne humeur et de joie  
  
Harry et sirius passèrent le réveillon seuls. Ils occupèrent leurs soirées de jeux, de contes et de fous rires.  
  
Aux environs de minuit, Sirius coucha harry dans sa chambre douillette et chaleureuse.  
  
Vers 10h ,l'homme qui somnolait encore dans son lit fu tiré de ses réves par un enfant joyeux et tout à fait réveillé.  
  
- Aller debout Sirius !!!! - Hum James laisse moi dormir ! Encore 5 minu...hein harry c'est toi? Quelle heure est-il? - Heu oui c'est moi. je ne sais pas quelle heure il est mais il ya un grand soleil (n/a ba vi il a 5 ans il sait pas lire l'heure..) Sirius eut enfin la présence d'esprit de regarder son reveil - 10h marmonna-t-il  
  
harry baissa les yeux comme s'il avait fait une betisse  
  
- Je n'aurais pas du te reveiller. Désolé.  
  
- Non, non tu as bien fait il fallait bien que je me lève, nous avons des invités à midi.  
  
Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise lorsqu'ils découvrir le sapin: harry ne savait pas qu'il y aurait des cadeaux et Sirius ne s'attendait pas à voir 4 paquets cadeaux à coté de ses chaussons.  
  
- On les ouvre ? demanda harry impatient. - Bien sur, allons-y !  
  
Ce fut alors un joyeux méli-mélo de papiers cadeaux, de cris de joie et d'étonnement.  
  
Harry était aux anges. Il sauta dans les bras de son parrain pour le remercier.  
  
- Attend harry, tu as encore un paquet. - Oh, un pull et des petits gateaux. C'est aussi de toi (n/a chez les sorciers, ils ne croient pas au père noêl.........na !) ? - Non, je crois que ça vient de Molly, la mère de Ron. - C'est vraiment gentil à elle. - Tu la remerciera toute à l'heure, j'ai invité tous les weasley à midi.  
  
- Et toi tu as eu quoi? demanda harry, une pointe de malice dans les yeux. - Hum, et bien ma cousine, Tonks, m'a envoyé une cape rouge brodée avec des fils dorés. J'ai aussi eu un pull de madame Weasley et une carte magique de Dumbledore. Et puis, il y a ce paquet que je n'ais pas encore ouvert.  
  
Dans ce fameux paquet, il y avait un très joli dessin représentant sirius, harry, shadow et tiby l'elf de maison devant black's manor ainsi qu'une boite ronde rouge et bleue.  
  
- c'est une boite à secrets. confia harry très fier de son cadeau - C'est toi qui l'a faite? questionna l'adulte admiratif - Et la peinture et les poupées et le dessin aussi - Tu veux bien m'expliquer comment elle marche la boite. - C'est facile, quand un secret est trop lourd pour que tu arrive à le porter tout seul sur les épaules, tu ouvre la boite, tu prend une poupée et tu lui dis ton secret; ensuite, tu referme la boite et ton secret est gardé. - Wahou super.  
  
Après s'être encore un moment extasié sur leurs cadeaux, ils préparèrent le repas avec Tiby.  
  
A midi pile, les invités arrivèrent. Il y avait tous les Weasley, tonks, albus et remus. Sirius en bon maitre de maison fit les présentations.  
  
Remus avait apporté un cadeau pour Harry et un pour Sirius. Le paquet de harry contenait pluiseurs sortes de bonbons et de chocolats  
  
- Merci Remus ! dit poliment harry  
  
Le cadeaux de Sirius resta secret car il ne l'ouvrit pas tout de suite.  
  
Vers midi et demi, Tiby transplana dans le salon pour leur dire qu'ils pouvaient passer à table, que le repas était servi.  
  
Harry avait fait le desert: une buche glacée à la vanille avec des petits bonhommes en plastique dessus.  
  
A la fin du repas, les enfants partirent jouer dans l'immense parc de la propriété.  
  
C'est alors que harry remarqua qu'il y avait des travaux, comme si on construisait une maison à coté du manoir.  
  
Aux allentour de 18h, quand tous les invités furent partis, Harry posa la question qui le torturait depuis quelques heures.  
  
- Sirius, pourquoi tu fait construire une petite maison à coté du manoir? - Heu ça c'est une surprise !! Tu saurra quand tout serra fini. - Et c'est dans longtemps ? - Nan, dans quelques semaines.  
  
Ce soir là, ils se couchèrent encore très tard.  
  
Quelques jours plus tard, Harry retourna à l'école et Sirius au travail, au ministère dans la section des aurores d'élite.  
  
L'enfant ne l'avait jamais questionné sur son travail, il le fit un soir avant d' éteindre la lumière.  
  
- Je protège les gens des forces du mal. - Alors avec toi je ne crain rien? - Nan rien du tout. - Tu es mon ange gardien? - Nan, les anges ils sont au ciel et moi je suis là - tu es mon étoile alors? devant l'air surprit de son parrain, il continua. Tu n'es pas mort mais les étoiles, elles sont vivantes donc on les voit et quand elles sont mortes, on les voit plus. - Oui c'est cela si tu veux je serrais ton étoile et tout comme mes amies les autres étoiles du ciel, même quand tu ne me verra plus je veillerais encore sur toi, toujours. - Toujours? Promis? - Prmois. maintenant tu doit dormir. - Bonne nuit mon étoile. - Bonne nuit harry.  
  
Au bout de quelques temps, la fameuse petite maison fut achevée. Sirius expliqua donc à harry qu'il avait fait construire une écurie car depuis toujours, il adorait les chevaux, qu'il avait appris à monter tout petit.  
  
Le jour même, ils achetèrent du foin, de la paille, des céréales (avoine, orge...), des selles, des licols, des filets et tout ce qui peut être utile dans une écurie.  
  
Sirius acheta aussi 2 juments, un étalon, un hongre et un poney pour harry.  
  
En retrant, Sirius commenca à essayer les chevaux dans la carrière ammenagée devant l'écurie pendant que Harry leur trouvait des noms.  
  
Il se décida pour : tempète (jument noire)  
cacao (jument alzane)  
furieux (étalon gris) (n/a: c'est le 8ème nain de blanche neige...)  
pinceau (hongre rouan)  
  
et pour son poney il choisi néron  
  
Sirius lui enfila des bottes, une bombe et hop en selle ! Tout d'abord, il le fit marcher en le tenant à la main puis en longe  
  
- Hooooooooo c'est super ! - harry, il faut rentrer, il est tard.  
  
Voila, c'est fini. J'espère que vous avez aimé. Je pense mettre la suite le plus rapidement possible.  
  
Réponse aux reviews:  
  
Watashina: Merci ca m'a fait super plaisir tu es ma 1ère revieweuse ( ca se dit nan ?) Je te remercie encore !!!!!!!! voila la suite  
  
Shadow saphir: merci bcp. J'espère que la suite te plaira !  
  
Malissandre: encore merci pour tout ce que tu as car c'est grace a toi si cette fic et sur le net. c'est vrai tu aime? pour de vrai? je sais que c'est un peu court.  
  
s'il y a des fautes, je suis désolée, je n'ait pas de correcteur alors je fais de mon mieux.  
  
Des remarques, insultes, commentaires ............cliquez sur go et vous me laisser un petit mot.Au fait j'ai enlevé la case qui disait que je n'accepte pas les review anonymes désolé pour ceux qui avaient voulu laissé un truc (maintenant vs pouvez le faire) Merci à tous. Kissssssssssssssss Patmol 6 6 6 


	3. Chapitre 3

Disclamier: regardez le 1er chapitre  
  
si vous trouvez que certaines phrases sont bizarres, ne vous étonnez pas, c'est normal, c'est soit de latin, soit de l'italien, soit du Franc- Comtois, soit une autre langue ou encore ce peut être une citation de l'un de mes chers profs ce qui peut expliquer pourquoi cela ne veut absolument rien dire.......  
  
ce chapitre est dédié à mon piti démon que j'aime: kiss by ton piti dragon !!!!! voila comme ca tt le monde le sait !  
  
CHAPITRE 3: apprendre la vie  
  
Depuis plusieurs mois maintenant, Harry habitait chez Sirius. Il était toujours assez calme pour un enfant de son âge mais cela faisait quelques temps que des idées de bétisses toutes plus varriées les unes que les autres lui passaient par la tête et ce malgrès les avertissements multiples de Sirius qui ne voulait pas avoir à se facher ni à le punir.  
  
Un soir,comme tous les autres soirs d'allieur, Sirius alla chercher Harry à l'école en moto. Il garra son engin à moteur sur le parking réservé aux parents. Il s'étonna de ne pas voir Harry dans la cour avec ses petits camarades. Il alla donc le chercher dans la salle de classe, un drôle de trouble au fond de l'estomac qu'il essaya d'oublier. Il vit Harry seul dans la pièce, au coin, la tête baissée. La maîtresse arriva peu de temps après lui.  
  
- Qui êtes vous?  
  
- Le parrain de Harry, Mr Black.  
  
- Désolé, je ne vous avait pas reconnu.  
  
-Que c'est-il passé?  
  
- Il c'est battu avec un camarade: il l'a frappé, il l'a insulté et lui à craché dessus....  
  
- Hum. Qui est cet élève?  
  
- Drago Malfoy.  
  
- Ca ne m'étonne que peu. Les malfoy et les parents de Harry n'étaient pas en bons termes.  
  
- Cela n'explique et n'excuse pas le comportement de Harry; il est renvoyé pour une semaine et j'èspère que cela ne se reproduira plus ajouta-elle avec un regard qui implicitement indiquait à Sirius de réagir (n/a"action, récation" bon faut avoir vu les choristes pour comprendre) Vous pouvez partir.  
  
Sirius attrapa son filleul par le bras sans un mot et sans douceur. Il ne parla pas.  
  
- Parrain, je s...............Harry ne fini pas sa phrase lorsqu'il remarqua le regard de son parrain. Il baissa les yeux et ne les releva que pour prendre le casque adapté à lui qui était posé sur la moto. Sirius ne parla pas du voyage et Harry garda les yeux baissés en s'accrochant le plus fort possible à Sirius lorque celui ci démarra la moto avec une vitesse plus rapide que la normale.  
  
Arrivés à Black's manor, Harry senti la tension monter d'un cran lorsque Sirius avec la poigne de fer qu'il avait le tira jusqu'à sa chambre. Il ferma la porte. Harry recula légerement car il compris que son tuteur était en colère contre lui comme jamais il ne l'avait été. Non, sirius n'avait jamais été en colère contre lui. Sirius croisa les bras sur son torse.  
  
- Alors? Explications ,tout de suite. dit-il d'un ton froid, sec mais presque calme, trop calme.  
  
- heu...je suis  
  
- désolé, c'est cela? le coupa Sirius Je t'ais demandé pourquoi tu as fait cela pas si tu était désolé.  
  
Pour toute réponse, Harry baissa les yeux un peu plus bas.  
  
- Tu n'as pas de raison valable?  
  
- si mais...  
  
- Il n'y a pas de mais; je te répéte ma question une dernière fois, pourquoi as tu insulté, frappé et craché sur ton camarade?  
  
- Je ne peux pas te le dire.  
  
- On se reverra quand tu aura trouvé une raison valable et que tu me la dira. En attendant tu es puni.  
  
- Sirius...supplia Harry  
  
- Non, tu es puni, tu restera dans ta chambre un point c'est tout. Tu peux garder shadow avec toi.  
  
- Tu es faché, très faché?  
  
- Oui Harry je suis vraiment très faché contre toi. Je pensait que tu méritais ma confiance, je me suis trompé.  
  
Puis, il quitta la pièce sans un regard pour Harry qui s'assis en tailleur avec shadow sur ses petites jambes. Il appuia sa tête contre le chien; une larme roula sur son visage triste, puis deux, puis trois, puis une multitude de larmes accompagnées de petits sanglots. Sirius qui passait dans le couloir entendit Harry pleurer; il n'avait qu'une envie:aller le consoller, le prendre dans ses bras et le rassurer mais il savait aussi que l'apprentissage de la vie passe par l'apprentissage, l'acceptation et le respect de certaines règles. Harry ne les avaient pas respectées et Sirius devait lui apprendre à le faire que se soit par la douceur ou par la sévérité .  
  
C'est une leçon que tout le monde doit apprendre, le respect des règles apporte de bonne choses comme les compliments, les cadeaux, un bon salaire.....le non respect de celles ci entraine toujours des choses désagréables: les disputes, les punitions, les heures de colles ...certaines personnes le comprenent vite, d'autre ont besoins de faire plus d'erreurs avant de trouver le bon chemin.  
  
Sirius alla dans le salon, se posta vers la cheminée, pris de la poudre dans le pot prevu à cet effet, la lanca dans l'atre et cria "lupus villa"  
  
Au bout de quelques instants, la tête de Remus apparut dans la cheminée.  
  
- Tu peux passer ce soir, j'ai besoin de parler? questionna Sirius  
  
- Tu m'invite à diner?  
  
- Si tu veux ainsi je ne mangerais pas seul  
  
- Seul?  
  
- je t'expliquerais tout en détails ce soir. Passe à 8h.  
  
L'image de Remus s'effaca.  
  
Le maître des lieux se dirrigea vers la cuisine pour aider Tiby à préparer le repas du soir.  
  
Il composa le menu: salade niceoise suivie d'une croute au morbier (n/a miam c'est Franc-Comtois, comme moi !!)avec en desert des choux à la crème.  
  
Vers 8h Remus arriva par la cheminée.  
  
- Alors, es tu enfin décidé à me dire pourqoui tu es seul ce soir? Harry n'est pas là? - Bien sur je vais te le dire. Bien sur que Harry es là.  
  
- Je ne le vois pas; il est malade?  
  
- Il est puni  
  
- Ha bon qu'a-t-il fait?  
  
- Il s'est battu avec Drago Malfoy et il est viré de son école durant une semaine.  
  
- Ouch  
  
- Le pire c'est qu'il ne m'a pas fourni de raison valable pour son acte, il m'a dis qu'il en avait une mais qu'il ne pouvait pas me la dire. Nan mais, quand on fait une bétisse, on assume. Je lui ais dis qu'il était puni et que l'on reparlerais quand il aurait une escuse valable. Tu crois que j'ai bien fait? Je n'ais pas été trop sévère? devant le regard confu de son ami, il ajouta: il n'a que 5 ans et des poussières !  
  
- Tu as bien fait, il savait qu'il ne devait pas se battre et que tu serrais faché s'il le faisait. Et puis je ne pense pas que tu soit trop sévère même s'il n'a que 5 ans il doit apprendre à te respecter et à faire ce que tu lui demande.  
  
- D'après toi, qu'auraient fait James et Lily à ma place?  
  
- Même si James ne respectait pas beaucoup les règles je ne pense pas qu'il aurait accepté que son fils le fasse et Lily aurait été bien plus fachée que toi et bien plus sévère aussi: elle et les règles !!! Je pense que Lily lui aurait mit une féssée, James aurait approuvé et si tu me demnde mon avis moi aussi je l'aurais approuvée !  
  
- Merci Remus. On mange maintenant?  
  
- Allons-y je meurs de faim !  
  
A la fin du repas, Sirius prépara un plateau pour Harry et demanda à Tiby de le lui porter. - Maître Harry, votre repas !  
  
- Je n'ais pas très faim Tiby.  
  
- Mais le jeune maître doit manger sinon il serra malade  
  
Tiby retourna à ses cuisines. Une heure plus tard, il retourna voir si son maître avait fini son repas. Le plateau était toujours aussi remplit.  
  
- Le maître n'a pas touché à son repas, Tiby avait-il mal fait la cuisine?  
  
- Non, je n'avais pas faim, c'est tout.  
  
L'elfe descendit et avertit Sirius: - Le jeune maître n'a rien mangé.  
  
- Je vais monté le voir. Tu veux bien m'excuser, Remus?  
  
- Oui, je vais rentré,il est assez tard. Bonne chance avec le petit.  
  
- Merci, bonne soirée.  
  
Remus rentra chez lui et Sirius monta voir Harry.  
  
- Tu n'a rien mangé Harry !  
  
- Je n'avais pas faim. Sirius?  
  
- Oui?  
  
- Tu es encore en colère contre moi?  
  
- Oui, assez. Mais maintenant j'aimerais que tu me dise pourquoi tu as fait ça.  
  
IL s'assit à coté de son filleul sur le lit.  
  
- Je...je...il...a dit que....que c'est....ma faute si...si Harry éclata en sanglots.  
  
- Continu mon lapin, c'est bien tu vas y arriver. Aller !  
  
- Si papa et maman sont partis au ciel et si tu es aller dans la prison avec les méchantes bêtes.  
  
- Oh non Harry, tu sais bien que c'est faux, ce n'est pas ta faute. Harry regarde moi! CE N'EST PAS TA FAUTE !  
  
Sirius attrappa le menton de l'enfant qui pleurait toujours et le forca à le regarder droit dans les yeux.  
  
- Tu n'y est pour rien là dedant !! Ok? Tout est la faute de Voldemort et de Peter !OK?  
  
- Ok !  
  
- Maintenant Harry il va falloir que tu apprenne à gérer tout ça, car je ne pense pas que ce soit la dernière fois qu'il t'embête.  
  
- Oui mais comment?  
  
- je vais t'apprendre le yoga et la méditation; tu es un peu jeune mais avec ton potentiel tu devrais y arriver.  
  
- kay !  
  
- tu n'a toujours pas faim?  
  
- Un petit peu! Tu es encore faché?  
  
- Contre toi? Nan, contre Draco, oui !  
  
Harry grignota puis Sirius le pris dans ses bras puissants, le porta jusqu'à son lit et le mit en pyjamas. Il l'embrassa tendrement sur le front, lui souhaita une bonne nuit et l'enfant s'endormit dans un souprir. Srius remarqua alors que son filleul n'avait pas de peluches, il se promit de lui en acheter le plus tôt possible (n/a cherchez pas j'adore les peluches !!). Shadow était couché au bout du petit lit tout rouge. voyant qu'ils dormaient tous les deux, il partit.  
  
Une tornade noire sauta sur Sirius alors qu'il était plongé dans un rêve M.E.R.veilleux.  
  
- Hey Sirius, debout !!!! Harry bouga la tête de haut en bas, de gauche à droite et même en travers pour essayer de voir si son parrain avait enfin ouvert les yeux.  
  
- Hum, tu as bien dormi mon lapin?  
  
- vi et toi?  
  
- ça va !  
  
- On va manger? J'ai faim! En effet le ventre de l'enfant éméttait d'étranges bruits.  
  
- oki !  
  
En fin de matinée Sirius envoya un des nombreux hiboux qu'il possédait porter une lettre au ministère pour signaler qu'il lui était impossible de venir travailler cette semaine. Il reçu une réponse positive vers midi.  
  
Après un repas légers, ils commencèrent l'entrainement de Harry.  
  
- Bon, on va essayer la méditation.  
  
- Ok .  
  
- aller, on y va: tu va t'assoir sur ce tapis en tailleur. Fermes le yeux ! écoutes ta respiration, concentres toi dessus !  
  
Harry fit ce que son tuteur lui ordonnait, il se sentit soudainement detendu.  
  
- pour l'instant tu vas écouter ma voix, tu vas la suivre; ensuite tu le ferra seul. tu es calme, detendu, tu ne t'enerve en aucun cas........tu es calme......  
  
Ils continuèrent leur sécance pendant encore une bonne demi-heure.  
  
Voila c'est fini pour aujourd'hui. Ca vous a plut, vous detester, c'est pourri: pour le faire savoir vous n'avez qu'a cliquer sur le piti bouton go........  
  
Bon à part ça si vous avez un moment de libre allez jetter un coup d'oeil sur la fic de ma malissandre adorée: change the night of the lost ones. Merci pour elle.  
  
Réponses aux reviews:  
  
Johp50: merci ça m'a fait super plaisir. Voila la suite !  
  
malissandre: le nom de l'école? il est pas bien? C'est venu tt seul ! Tu l' aimes? Ba oui harry aurra 11 ans un jour; je pense dans quelques chapitres (je vais sauter des années), je ne sais pas s'il serra pendant ses 7 années à poudlard mais c'est possible que non (très probable). pourquoi tu pense, que ça irrait pas? Je sais qu'il faudrait que mes dialogues soient à la ligne c'était le cas mais c'est pas passé partout. Merci encore ma choutte. Kiss and keep so cool ! 


	4. chapitre 4

disclamier: regardez le 1er chapitre !  
  
si vous trouvez que certaines phrases sont bizarres, ne vous étonnez pas, c'est normal, c'est soit de latin, soit de l'italien, soit du Franc- Comtois, soit une autre langue ou encore ce peut être une citation de l'un de mes chers profs ce qui peut expliquer pourquoi cela ne veut absolument rien dire.......mais si vous voulez une traduction.....  
  
résumé: harry vit chez sirius depuis que le ministère à chopé peter !  
  
ce chapitre est dédié à toutes les personnes qui sont jalouses par amour (donc a moi aussi !) mais attention ça doit rester dans certaines limites !  
  
CHAPITRE 4: quand on imagine les dégas, on remercie Dieu de ne pas avoir  
donné d'ailes aux vaches ! (je sais c'est pas un titre mais j'avais pas  
d'idée et je trouvais cette citation bien !) c'est de anonyme je l'ai  
trouvée sur Happy birthday to you, happy birthday Harry, Happy birthday ! tous les invités présents reprirent encore une fois la mélodie.  
  
Le jeune garçon souffla ses 6 bougies en forme de sorciers célèbres: de dumbeldore à merlin en passant par Gryffondor, disposées sur un gâteau au chocolat avec un glaçage qui forme le lettres de son prénom et son âge.  
  
Tous les copains de Harry étaient là: Ron bien sur ainsi que l'ensemble de ses frères et sa jeune soeur, Fred et Georges les jumeaux aussi farceur l'un que l'autre avec qui Harry s'entendait à merveille. Percy, Charlie et Bill, les ainés étaient aussi de la partie. Et enfin il y avait Ginny la seule et unique fille, agée seulement de quelques mois et déja, chouchoutée et protégée par ses grands frères.  
  
Amy, son amie de classe, une petite fille brune, sourriante, très vive était là accompagnée de Killian et lan des camarades d'école. Killian était blond avec des yeux d'un bleu si profond que l'on aurait peur de s'y noyer en s'appprochant trop près, il semblait assez timide. Lan, il,avait des yeux aussi noir que ses cheveux. Lui, par contre, avait une tchatche hors du commun, il avait une capacité à faire rire tout le monde .  
  
Quelques amis de Sirius avaient aussi fait l'objet d'une invitation : Rémus, Molly et Arthur ,Albus et Minerva avec qui il avait conservé d'exéllents rapports depuis sa sortie de Poudlard,et, il y avait enfin un jeune femme, assez grande, mince, aux cheveux noir comme l'ébéne et aux yeux si bleus qu'ils auraient fait palir les plus beau saphir que la terre n'ait jamais....elle répondait au doux nom de Lyra. Un si joli sourire éclairait son visage aux traits fins que n'importe qui l'aurait tout de suite apprécié.  
  
Lyra et Sirius avaient commencés à se fréquenter il y à de ça 6 mois. Au départ, Harry ne voyait aucun inconvéinent à ce que Lyra dine à la maison mais lorsque les deux adlutes sont devenus plus proches, qu'elle est restée dormir à la maison, que les deux amoureux sortaient parfois, même si cela n'était arrivé qu'une seule fois, et que Harry allait dormir chez Ron, quand il commença à penser qu'il n'y en avait que pour elle, qu'il se sentit mit de coté, isolé, abandonné une seconde fois: une rage, une haine inconnue est née en lui malgrès la méditation et le yoga, malgrès tous ces efforts, il détesta un peu plus chaque jour la femme qui lui prennait son parrain.  
  
Et Harry trouva cela injuste que Sirius ait osé lui imposer la presence de compagne même le jour de son anniversaire. Il ne savait pas si Sirius avait comprit qu'il ne supportait pas de le voir dans les bras de Lyra car lorsque son tuteur l'avait questionné sur son amie, Harry n'exprimait pas son désacord de peur de blésser Sirius ou même pire qu'il choisise de l'abandonner pour partir avec elle.  
  
Sirius quant à lui rayonnait, son bonheur faisait plaisir à voir, il semblait heureux comme un enfant rirait, s'extasiait d'un rien. Il ne remarqua pas le regard noir que lui lancait les yeux verts de son filleul lorsqu'il serra Lyra dans ses bras. Mais ce détail n'échappa pas à la principale concernée qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'enfant la détestait tant.  
  
Une table remplie de cadeaux apparut alors sur la terrasse de dalles blanches. Des emballages de milles et unes couleurs ornaient les précieux présents.  
  
Le coeur de Harry fit un bond dans sa poiterine, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait autant des cadeaux réunis sur une table mais pour la première fois, ils étaient pour lui.  
  
- Aller, ouvres. Le pressa Ron  
  
Il prit un premier paquet. Il était rectangulaire, comme une boite de chaussures pensa harry, entouré d'un papier bleu avec des étoiles d'un jaune très vif.  
  
- C'est le mien. précisa Lan  
  
Harry l'ouvrit et découvrit jeu 7 familles mais verssion sorciers, c'est à dire: certaines cartes sont explosives d'autres lancent un jet d'eau lorsque le joueur demande une carte que son adversaire n'a pas.  
  
Ensuite, il entreprit de défaire le paquet des Weasley: une enorme boîte carré enveloppé dans un papier orange. Il y découvrit un énorme pot de pate à modeler magique, l'objet une fois formé, se met en action quelques minutes puis redevient amorphe. L'enfant fut émerveillé par ce cadeau: il ne connnaîssait que la pâte à modeler moldue car il avair vu Dudley s'en servir une fois.  
  
Il prit ensuite le présent de Amy. C'était un jeu vidéo moldu, une game boy: les grands parents maternels de Amy étaient moldus ce qui lui avait permit de découvrir cette culture. Harry avait déja vu des enfants dans la rue avec ce genre d'engin dans les mains.  
  
Puis, il attrapa un cadeau tout plat. A l'intérieur, se trouvait un livre sur les créatures mythologiques et fantastiques de Rex Correle.  
  
- wahou (n/a: comment ça s'écrit svp !!!!) ! Un livre sur les animaux magiques avec des vraies images qui bougent pour de vrai! Wahou trop fort !  
  
- Heureux que ça te plaise Harry. Déclara Albus. Minerva hocha la tête en signe d'apporbation.  
  
- Celui là vient de moi lui dit Killian d'une voix toute intimidée par la présence de ces adultes qu'il ne connaisait pas.  
  
Harry l'ouvrit, il trouva un jeu de construction avec des cubes qui changent de couleur quand on leur demande.  
  
De la part de Rémus, il reçut un laboratoire de potions pour apprentis sorciers. Il y avait un petit chaudron, des ingrédients, un livre et des fioles. Il remercia chaudement celui qui était presque son oncle.  
  
Au bout de quelques instants, Lyra s'approcha de Harry, lui fit un bisous sur le front.  
  
- Bon anniversaire !  
  
Elle lui tendit un énorme paquet. Harry l'ouvrit, partagé entre deux sentiments: d'une part la joie d'avoir un aussi gros cadeau et de l'autre l'envie de ne pas accepter ce cadeau.  
  
Dans l'emballage vert et blanc, il découvrit une énorme peluche en forme de chien qui ressemblait à Shadow mais en plus gros. Il était ravi.  
  
- Merci. murmura-t-il simplement.  
  
Il restait un présent sur la table. Sirius le lui tendit.  
  
C'était un sac dans lequel il y avait des vraies bottes de cavalier, une culotte d'équitation , tout le matériel de pansage, un licol avec sa longe et des bonbons pour poneys et chevaux.  
  
Harry était aux anges. Il sauta au coup de Sirius.  
  
- Merci merci merci merci merci !!!!!!!!!!  
  
- je vois que ça te fais plaisir.  
  
L'après midi touchait déja à sa fin. Les invités repartirent les uns à la suite des autres. Mais Lyra resta encore un peu pour les aider à ranger. Puis, comme Harry le pensait, il l'invita à diner pour la remercier. L'enfant du supporter les yeux doux et les regards remplis de tendresse qu'ils se lancèrent durant tout le repas.  
  
Et, lorsque Sirius monta le coucher, elle était toujours là !  
  
- Bonne nuit mon lapin. Fais de beaux rêves !  
  
Il descendit rejoindre Lyra qui l'attendait sagement sur le canapé.  
  
- Je crois que nous devrions avoir une petite conversation toi et moi chéri !  
  
- Ha bon et à quel sujet ?  
  
- Harry. Je pense que tu devrais lui parlé, il me déteste vraiment, ne fais pas cette tête là ça ce voit lorsqu'il me regarde. Quand tu m'as serrée dans tes bras cet après midi, si tu avais vu son regard !  
  
- Il est peut être simplement jaloux !  
  
- En effet mais, je pense plutôt qu'il à peur de te perdre. C'est un enfant il ne comprend pas que tu ne vas pas l'abandonner comme ça, juste pour partir avec moi je ne sais ou.  
  
- Je lui parlerais demain.  
  
Harry avait un drôle de présentiment ce matin là lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, le genre de présentiment qui vous retourne l'estomac sans que vous ne sachiez pourquoi il est là ni comment le faire fuir.  
  
Il attrapa ses lunettes, les posa lentement sur son petit nez et se leva.  
  
Quand il se rendit à la cuisine, cette impression bizzare le suivait toujours. Il trouva dans la pièce Sirius, attablé devant une tasse de café et des toasts.  
  
A l'instant ou l'adulte le remarqua, son regard changea, il devint plus froid, plus sec.  
  
- Il faut qu'on parle toi et moi !  
  
- Heu.......de quoi doit-on parler. Et soudain, le sentiment se fit plus insitant, son ventre semblait danser la polka à une vitesse incroyable !  
  
- Ne fais pas celui qui ne sais pas; nous devons parler de Lyra, d'elle et moi, de nous trois, de toi ...ect  
  
Harry se tortilla les mains, dansa d'un pied sur l'autre puis fini par prendre place sur une des chaises qui entourait la table en bois blanc qui trônait au millieu de la pièce.  
  
- Tu sais, Harry, Lyra t'aime énormément. Commenca Sirius. Ca lui fait beaucoup de peine que tu ne l'aimes pas, à moi aussi d'ailleur ça me fait de la peine.  
  
J'aime Lyra, elle m'aime aussi mais nous t'aimons tous les deux très fort et nous ne voulons que ton bonheur.  
  
- Mais si tu l'aime tu vas partir avec elle un jour, et tu vas me laisser, et je vais retourner chez oncle Vernon !  
  
- Voyons mon chéri, jamais je ne partirais avec quelqu'un, jamais je ne te laisserais aller chez ces moldus monstrueux ! Et Lyra le sait. Elle ne vas pas m'enlever à toi. Nous voudrions seulement former une famille tout les trois (n/a : une belle et grande famille si c'est pas beau la vie !!!!snif !) Tu serrais d'accord avec cette idée ?  
  
Devant l'air encore un tantinet dubitatif de son filleul, il ajouta :  
  
- je t'assure que je ne te laisserais jamais tomber, jamais !  
  
L'enfant se laissa donc convaincre.  
  
Cela prit encore du temps mais Harry finit par accepter Lyra peu à peu. Cette dernière habitait officielement avec ceux qu'elle appelait maintenant "les deux hommes de sa vie" depuis début decembre.  
  
Peu à peu , la routine s'instala à Black's manor.  
  
Le mois de Février pointait déja le bout de son nez à travers la neige enocre très présente sur la campagne anglaise. Par conséquent, la saint valentin arrivait aussi à grand pas et Sirius avait bien du mal à s'organiser pour que tout soit parfait pour cette date qui, il en avait décidé ainsi allait étre très importante.  
  
Il cherchait activement une baby-sitter pour Harry. Ils avaient discutés ensemble quelques jours auparavant et l'enfant était d'accord pour rester avec quelqu'un d'autre que Sirius durant une soirée. Le problème c'est que les weasley n'étaient pas disponibles de plus Rémus ne pourrait prendre Harry en charge car la pleine lune était le 13 février.  
  
Alors, Sirius avait placé des annonces, contacté ses amis mais rien, toujours personne. Au moment ou il allait tout annuler, il lui vint une idée, un idée de génie !  
  
Il envoya un hibou à sa cousine, le seul membre de sa famille avec qui il avait encore des contacts normaux, Nymphadora, que tout le monde appelait Tonks. Elle avait fini ses études à Poudlard l'année dernière et commencait une formation pour devenir aurore.  
  
salut ma cousine bien aimée !!  
  
J'espère que tes cours se passent bien. J'ai un gros problème: pour la saint valentin, je voulais emmener la femme de ma vie au resto mais Harry est trop petit il n'aurait pas tenu toute la soirée. Et le problème c'est que je n'ais pas de baby-sitter ! Alors ma tonks adorée pourrais tu me rendre cet immense service ?  
  
Réponds moi vite stp !!  
  
énormes bisous  
  
Sirius.  
  
Peu après le repas, une chouètte frappa à la fenetre de la cuisine quand Lyra faisait la vaisselle.  
  
- Sirius c'est pout toi. Cria-t-elle en lisant le destinataire sur l'enveloppe beige, froissée par le voyage.  
  
Celui-ci débraqua en courant si vite qu'il manqua de heurter Lyra.  
  
kikoo Siri !  
  
heu les cours se passent moyennement bien mais bon..... c'est d'accord pour la saint valentin. vers 7h30 ça te vas ?  
  
bisous.  
  
A samedi  
  
Tonks  
  
Le samedi suivant, Tonks arriva à 19h30 précises.  
  
Après maintes recommandations ( il ne se couche pas trop tard ! Vi siri.......il se brosse bien les dents! ok.....il..il..il bon Sirius tu te casse oui ou merde !) Sirius et Lyra partirent l'esprit "tranquile" en direction du restaurant "le dragon rouge" à Londre ou Sirius avait réservé une table.  
  
C'était un petit resto chinois. IL y avait 3 salles différentes. La salle ou se trouvaient les amoureux était assez petite. Les tables étaient séparées par des paravents en bambou. Ils s'assirent autour de leur table, ronde avec une nappe rouge. Un petit bonzai tronait au milieu de celle ci.  
  
Un jeune serveur leur apporta le début des plats: des sushis (n/a je sais pa comment ca s'écrit !) et des nems au crabe. puis vient le traditionnel bol de riz, devant lequel Sirius se trouva ridicule car seule Lyra savait manger avec ses baguettes. Les spécialitées se succèderent ainsi durant une bonne heure. Puis chang, le serveur, leur annonca que le dessert serait un peu long à arriver. Il eu un regard entendu pour Sirius qui tortillait ses mains déja moites.  
  
- Lyra ?  
  
- Oui?  
  
- Je peux te demander quelque chose?  
  
- Vas-y.  
  
Le coeur de Sirius battait à plein régime.  
  
Il se jetta littéralement à genou devant Lyra et demanda.  
  
- Melle Lyra Dauna voulez vous devenir ma femme.  
  
Lyra rougis violement avant de se jetter au cou de son futur époux en criant:  
  
- Oui je le veux !!  
  
c'est cet instant que choisit chang pour apporter le dessert : un gateau tout blanc avec des grenades dessus. Le serveur leur expliqua que la grenade est le symbole du mariage et de la fécondité, lié au déesse de la maternité et de l'amour. il leur dit aussi que le dragon est un symbolede la vigilance car il est le gardien de nombreux trésors et que le rouge est significatif de protection.  
  
- J'espere que tous ces symboles vous apporterons le bonheur que vous cherchez.  
  
voila c'est fini pour aujourd'hui ........review please ça fait toujours plaisir  
  
Je suis désolée du retard !!  
  
Réponses aux reviews:  
  
Sybel 26(): tout d'abord merci pour ta review ainsi que pour la franchise que j'ai pu trouver dedant. Je sais que Sirius semble avaoir changer mais il faut toujours se méfier: maraudeur un jour, maraudeur toujours. Ce n'est qu'une autre facette de sa personnalité et peu être aussi que le fait d'avoir un enfant sous sa responssabilité la fait évoluer dans sa mentalité. Pas assez de profondeur? ok je vais essayer d'améliorer ça dans les chapitres à venir. Vengence: hum tu crois que si Sirius va casser la figure aux Dursley, le ministère va lui laisser Harry? Moi pas. Je te le dis Sirius à grandit (bon pas trop non plus..) dans sa tête il est un peu plus réfléchit et puis il à Azkaban derriere lui ! Et pi voila la suite.......  
  
Genevieve Black: merci beaucoup pour ta review qui m'a bien fait rire ! tu veux donner une raclée à Drago, vas y je te donne carte blanche. Ha ces gosses: de la racaille dès la naissance si c'est pas malheureux !!!! LOL bon voila la suite, j'espere que ca te plaira !  
  
Miss potter 95(): je te remercie pour ta review ! tu déteste Malfoy? hum je ne sais pas encore comment il va évolué c'est énergumène la !!!Et voila la suite ! continu à lire stp !  
  
Dragon rouge: merci mon amour voila la suite ! tu aimes le "titre"? On dirait du JC vendamme !! 


	5. chapitre 5

_**disclamier: regardez le 1er chapitre !!**_

si vous trouvez que certaines phrases sont bizarres, ne vous étonnez pas, c'est normal, c'est soit de latin, soit de l'italien, soit du Franc-Comtois, soit une autre langue ou encore ce peut être une citation de l'un de mes chers profs ce qui peut expliquer pourquoi cela ne veut absolument rien dire.......mais si vous voulez une traduction.....

**_Résumé:_** sirius a demandé lyra en mariage !

ce chapitre est un chapitre transition ce qui explique donc sa courte taille (j'allais pas m'étréniser là-dessus .....)

_**CHAPITRE 5: mariage et surprise...**_

Black's manor était en effervescence ce matin de mai.

Nous sommes a quelques jours de la pentcôte (n/a coucou chéri !!) mais ce n'est pas cela qui agite le manoir depuis plusieurs heures déja.

Non en effet ce n'était pas ça, tout porte à croire qu'un certain mariage en serait plutôt la cause.

Pour le moment, tous étaient très occupés. Dans l'une des nombreuses chambres du mamoir, Lyra, sa mère et sa petite soeur de 15 ans, kim, Tonks, molly weasley et sa meilleure amie Kiara s'activaient à la préparation de la mariée qui avait déja revétit sa longue robe blanche. Celle-ci comportait une grande traine que les demoiselles d'honneur avaient pour tache de porter. Elle était assez sobre mais tout de même éllegante.

Les cheveux de Lyra était remontés en chignion orné de roses blanches.

Son maquillage léger mettait en valeur ses yeux.

La future mariée était donc prête bien avant l'heure de la cérémonie qui devait se dérouler dans le parc du manoir qui avait subit un toilletage pour l'événement: coupe des arbres, tonte du gazon....on avait installé des chaises blanches pour les invités.

(n/a Donc je disais, la mariée est prête, le jardin aussi mais le marié ?????????? ou est le marié)

Et ben le marié, il se trouvait dans une piece avec rémus, le père de Lyra, Harry, albus, arthur et hagrid. La cérémonie devait débuter dans moins de 20 minutes et Sirius n'était toujours pas pret: pas coiffé, son costume blanc pas enfilé.......il commencait donc a paniquer.

- t'en fais pas, moi aussi, je paniquais avant le mariage mais ça c'est bien passé, la preuve molly et moi avons 7 enfants !! le rassura Arthur.

L'heure H du jour J approchait à grand pas. Albus qui célébrait le mariage avec un prêtre, sorcier d'origine mais officiant en tant que moldu : monseigneur di falco sortit pour se mettre en place.

Au centre du parc, sous le vieux chène, un autel était instalé. Il était, comme le reste du parc d'ailleur, décoré avec des roses blanches. Les deux hommes se placerent devant l'autel et patientèrent.

Les invités arrivaient au compte-gouttes et prennaient place peu à peu sur les chaises blanches.

Lorsque le dernier des convives fut arrivé, Dumbeldore et le prêtre murmurèrent "sonorus".

La musique ( n/a: c'est la marche nuptiale ou un truc dans ce genre nan ?)

démarra.

Lyra fit son entrée au bras de son père, lequel semblait aussi ému que sa fille, suivit

des demoiselles d'honneur: Tonks, Kim et Kiara.

De l'autre côté, Sirius apparut accompagné de Molly, sa mère n'étant pas conviée a l'événement.

Les futurs mariés se rejoinirent quelques mètres avant l'autel.

Les témoins étaient: pour Sirius: Hagrid et Rémus

pour Lyra: Ingrid et Emma, ses cousines

Harry était chargé d'apporter les alliance sur un petit coussin.

La cérémonie commenca avec tout le bla-bla que tout le monde connait des mariages moldus.

Puis, le mariage sorcier arriva.

Albus prit la main droite de Lyra, fit une entaille avec une dague en argent. Il s'exécuta de la même manière avec celle de Sirius.

Ensuite, il colla les deux mains, les deux entailles, ensemble et avec une fine corde blanche, il attacha les mains des mariés.

Les témoins virent alors réciter une incantation " _ho pregato per te "_ (1), une aura blanche se dégaga du petit groupe et la corde disparut.

Sirius et Lyra s'embrassèrent (n/a : je sais ca fait un peu eau de rose hein mais bon .................)

La fête commenca alors dans l'immense salle de réception du manoir.

Un orchestre, placé sur une estrade, animait la pièce.

Des plateaux argentés, recouverts de victuailles lévitaient autour des invités.

Bien sur la salle était décorée tout en blanc: roses blanches, chaises blanches, nappes blanches et évidemment les invités et les mariés étaient en blanc. C'était la tradition qui voulait cela.

- un discours, un discours !!! scandèrent les convives jusqu'à ce que Lyra et Sirius montent sur l'estrade.

- heu......voila, tout d'abord merci à vous d'étre là..... commenca le jeune époux maladroitement. Et........heu.....je..enfin bref ma femme et moi même avons quelque chose à vous annoncer.

Tout le monde sourit à la façon dont il appelait le couple mais redevint sérieux pour la fameuse annonce.

- Nous allons adopter Harry....enfin si le principal intéréssé est d'accord.

Ils appelèrent Harry qui monta sur l'estrade avec eux.

- Harry, tu veux bien que Lyra et moi on devienne ton papa et ta maman même si bien sur James et Lily restent tes vrais parents.

Pour toute réponse, il reçu un grand sourire.

- Prennons cela comme un oui. Déclara Albus

La salle applaudit.

Quelques jours après le mariage, Sirius, Lyra, Harry et Albus Dumbeldore se trouvaient dans le bureau du ministre de la magie: Cornélius Fudge

- Bien, nous allons procéder à l'adoption déclara ce dernier.

Albus prit alors la main de Sirius et murmura un sort que goutte de sang perla alors sur le doigt. Il déposa la goutte au creux de la main de Harry.

Il prit ensuite la main fine et longue de Lyra et fit de même.

Il énonca encore quelques sorts.

On remplit alors les formalités administratives.

- Voila vous êtes maintenant, légalement responsable de Harry James Sirius Potter- Black. (n/a :vive les noms a ralonge !)

voila c'est fini ! je sais c'est court mais comme je l'ai déja dit c'est une transition.

merci a tous les gentils petits lecteurs !!

et encore désolée du retard !

(1) alors c'est de l'italien mais j'ai un peu du mal à traduire .C'était écrit sur une carte qu'une vieille femme m'a donné a Pompeï, si j'ai tout capté ça porte bonheur,

y'a une histoire de protection ou je sais pas quoi.............enfin c'était sympas de sa part !


End file.
